Intense Championship Wrestling:Reborn
In late November/early December 2008, Intense Championship Wrestling:Reborn was formed under the managerial guidance of Steven Glover (The Purest) and Big Jimmy. A slowly deteriorating Cataclysmic Glory Wrestling Federation, Jimmy's own wrestling company, was the launch pad for this step in the ICW story. The closure of CGWF came with two messages: One to fans asking them to take their support over to 'Their new home' and the other was to the employees of CGWF, inviting them along to be apart of the rebirth of what many see as the greatest company within the wrestling industry to date. Despite the relatively short time frame from its inception to now, ICW:Reborn has already experienced a healthy growth in the roster with a steady flow of experienced wrestlers as well as a good number of those just starting out their careers. Currently they have one weekly show which airs every Friday although Glover has been quoted as saying they wish to later start a second weekly show once their roster grows substantially. Weekly Show Friday Night Inferno Friday Night Inferno is the weekly flagship show of ICW:Reborn. To date they have held two Inferno episodes, which were broadcast to over 2million viewers (The highest pulling shows in their time slots). They are currently taking a three week break from their weekly shows, which will return after "Unholy lust" is aired. Roster *Anthony Felix *AJ Scally *Angel Morgan *Big Jimmy *Chris Caspian *DaKondemed *Danny Stevenson *D-Boy/Razor Rock *Dr Tre *Evan "Fallen Angel" *Groond *Human Wreckingball *Johnny Enmity *Lachlan Smith *Phenomena *Razor Rock *Richard Robinson *Steven Glover (The Purest) *Tayler Nathan Thomas *The Hunter Special Appearances *LG Millard *Crucifucked Monthly Supershows ICW:Reborn will be holding one Supershow per month which may be cut back depending on the availability of the talent. Their first Supershow is yet to take place but a date has been set and a preliminary card has been announced. It will be called "Unholy Lust" and will air on the 2nd of January 2009. Unholy Lust This is a preliminary match card announced on the last episode of Inferno and is still open to changes. *Match 1: Last Chance Match: Razor Rock vs Chris Caspian: Single Fall *Match 2: Anthony Felix vs Superdude vs Richard Robinson: Steel Cage/Escape Only *Match 3: 'Return Of The Originals': Lachlan Smith vs DaKondemed: Single Fall *Match 4: 'Championship Choice': Over The Top Rope Battle Royal: Angel Morgan vs AJ Scally vs Danny Stevenson vs Human Wreckingball: Elimination *Match 5: Intercontinental Championship: The Hunter vs Johnny Enmity vs Tayler Nathan Thomas: Hardcore Rules *Match 6: 'For One Night Only': LG Millard vs Crucifucked: Single Fall *Match 7: Steven Glover (The Purest)t vs Dr.Tre: Falls Count Anywhere *Main Event: World Heavyweight Championship: Groond vs Phenomena: Single Fall LG Millard vs Crucifucked was billed as One Night Only, which has left many fans and media pundits unsure as to the future of these wrestlers within ICW:R. Many calls have been made for this situation to be cleared up but the management have refused to comment on individual wrestlers contracts but did state that "The door is open for anyone with talent to be a part of Intense Championship Wrestling:Reborn". External links * ICW:Reborn